New Years Kiss
by Nears-G1rl
Summary: Mello and Near are at a New Year's Eve party. Mello is drunk and Near has something to admit.


The party's music was banging around in my head. I clutched the side of the unsteady table, trying to stay conscious. I could admit to having a bit too much to drink – the room was just a haze of flashing lights and people singing over the music. I slowly picked up a glass of water, sipping it delicately. It immediately refreshed me, and my vision focused for a moment. Deciding to get a little air outside before the Big Ben struck midnight, I stumbled over the kissing couples on the stairs to the large door on my right. I didn't even know why I came to the damn party. Near and I aren't exactly party animals, but Near said it would be a good idea to come... so naturally I decided. I don't even know where he was. Maybe with Matt? I breathed in the cold December air, finding a damp bench and flopping down, spilling a bit of my water onto my trousers, although I didn't really care.

The music was still pounding in my ears, but less prominent. The house was full of guests who I barely knew. I thought only about 50 people were going, but apparently the address was leaked to everyone and now about 500 people were in there.

A few minutes passed before I thought I should probably go and find Near and Matt, but someone walked over to me. I was facing the grass, so it wasn't until I looked up I noticed Near was there. "Had enough of the party, Mello?" He asked, sitting down next to me smiling slightly. I sniffed with laughter.

"I'm just drunk, tired and my head hurts like hell." I muttered, taking a long sip from my glass. Near looked up at the stars, his eyes searching the sky. I noticed that even at a party he was wearing his pyjama-like clothes. I smiled, following his gaze to the purple-blue sky above us. "How come you're out here, Near?"

"I just came looking for you. I didn't expect you to be one of those kissing on the stairs." He looked back down at me, but I didn't return his stare.

"Oh. Well, when is it midnight? Although I still don't understand why people celebrate New Year as it's only another day, right?"

Near shrugged. "I guess it's just an excuse to party and drink..." I asked him if he had been drinking too, and he said no.

"Good, because someone will need to drive us home," I said, poking him lightly and he shuffled in his seat. Normally he would squirm and kick me for tickling him, so this odd behaviour was strange. "Near?" I asked, waving a hand in his face.

"60...59...58..." He was counting down. I heard chanting as people poured out of the house to come and watch, counting the same as Near. He was smiling slightly, watching the sky again. "Watch, Mello." He said quietly.

I looked up as people stood on the streets, holding hands with their loved ones. My hand was resting on the cold bench, but it twitched. Near seemed to notice, and he placed his warm, childlike hand over mine. I tried not to pay attention as the albino watched me whilst I sub-consciously mouthed the numbers.

"9! 8! 7!"

Near inched closer to me very slowly, trying to be nonchalant. I immediately got a little nervous as he got closer, my palm getting sweaty. I had no idea why I was feeling so... scared. The counting got to three... two... one... The couples around us pulled each other close, passionately kissing. I felt kind of awkward, so I looked back up to the sky.

A firework lit up street, followed by another, and another. They all had different shapes and as I watched, I saw Near smiling out of the corner of my eye. "Near, is this why you wanted me to come to the party?" I asked, as an infinity firework lit up the sky. I turned my head down to face him, and his face was some 5 inches away from mine.

"No." He breathed before closing the space between us and kissing me lightly. I remained stock still, staring at the boy in front of me with his sweet lips pressed onto mine. He pulled back quickly, blushing. "I'm sorry Mel-" He didn't have a chance to finished because I cupped his face in my larger hands and held his face close to mine, pulling Near back to me, kissing him rougher than he had to me. He tasted of peppermint with a hint of alcohol. Lair, I thought, closing my eyes whilst wishing to remain in the position we were in. His tongue swept my bottom lip lightly, making me gasp a little. My hands weaved their way into Near's white hair whilst we battled for dominance in our kiss, and his gripped the collar of my shirt tightly.

"Mel," Near mumbled, as I fell against the back of the bench with Near laying on top of me. We both pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Near grinned brightly, folding his arms and putting them on my chest. I heard him sigh happily as he rested against his arms. I grinned too, but shifted.

"Near, we can't stay here all night you prat, it's December."

"But it's so comfy."

"I know, we'll go home and then we can go on the couch," I said, sitting up slowly. Near yawned and nodded, rubbing his eyes. I got up from the bench, wobbling slightly. Near held my elbow and guided me to the car, where Matt and some girl were kissing. I tapped the window, not realizing that me and Near were holding hands again. Matt unglued himself from the girl to look at us, then grinned.

"You guys finally got together then?!"

"Matt!" I groaned, unlocking the car. "Me and Near are going back, so get out of the car."

"Fine. You owe me though. C'mon." He tugged the blonde girl out of the car, lighting a cigarette as he did. He waved as he climbed in, and then turned to head back to the house with his girl. Near drove us home safely, parking and helping me out.

"Mello, you didn't kiss me because you were drunk, right?" Near asked quietly, as he unlocked the flat. I rolled my eyes, stepping into the house and re-locking the door. I left the lights off, and pulled my shoes off sleepily.

"No Near, I would've if I was sober. C'mon, I'm tired!" I pulled him into the living room and he laughed as I pulled him down with me onto the couch. He resumed the position he was in earlier, and we both fell asleep quickly, in each other's arms.

* * *

Okay, I have no idea what this is. It came from this picture (art/Happy-New-Mello-x-Near-Year-108050287) and I just... wrote. XD :3 Sweetness overload :o

-Maddie


End file.
